Yin and Yang
by Souleti
Summary: First Fanfic. Opposites attract. Captain Zaraki is getting into multiple fights and has to visit the 4th Squad several times. After seeing the 4th Squads Captain for so long will something more come? If it does will their differences tear them apart?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of bleach.**

**AN: Hmm… Well it's my first posted fanfic so hope you enjoy. I've always like opposites or couples that really seem like they could never be together. It makes it more interesting. **

**This starts off after Captain Zaraki's fight an Espada that invaded the soul society. **

**Time frame is just before the winter war. (Before Orihime gets captured).**

* * *

The 11th Squad barracks were as loud and barbarous as usual. Loud yelling over pointless things echoed through the halls.

"Zaraki go to the damn 4th squad already, you're all cut up!" Ikkaku yelled even though there was no need since there were only three people in the room.

"I'm fine Ikkaku since when the hell do you care?" Zaraki replied uninterested.

After his recent fight with a recent espada attack, he was left him with multiple lashes across the abdominal section.

"Ken-Channnn!!!!! Please!" Yachiru cried out. "Please go! Then you can fight again! Right? Please Kenny I'll even carry you there!" She smiled giddily.

"Fine what ever, if it would get you off my back." He said getting up slowly off the couch. "But I'm walking there damnit."

"Yay! Kenney you'll see I was right, I bet there is something really wrong with you and I saved your life!" Yachiru yelled as she jumped up and down.

"I highly doubt that" Zaraki muttered to himself.

"Don't worry cue ball we'll be back soon," Yachriu yelled as she tugged at the Captain's arm forcing him out of the room.

"Oi! YACHIRU!!" Ikkaku yelled just as the door slammed shut. That little- Oh whatever I can finally I can get some rest to myself Ikkaku thought to himself as he lied down on the barren couch behind him.

"What's up Ikkaku?" Yumichika chimed swinging the door open. "I thought he'd never leave! Whoo, and he got blood on the floor! Hasn't he ever heard of respecting other peoples places!" He exclaimed.

"Shut up Yumichika!" Ikkaku grumbled on the couch and threw a pillow at him.

"Hey! That could of messed up my hair!"

"It already looks messed up to me," Ikkaku snorted.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF MY HAIR? Its perfect" He said caressing his straight navy blue locks. "At least I have hair," he then muttered to himself.

"I DO TO HAVE HAIR! I just shave, that's why it's called a shaven head."

"What ever you say Ikkaku" Yumichika just smiled.

"Che" Ikkaku replied.

"So the Captain went over the 4th division again ha-ha." Yumichika chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" Ikkaku asked somewhat curiously.

"Oh nothing, those chumps are have no spine what so ever."

* * *

**Squad 4 Barracks:**

"Unohanaaaa-chan!" Yachiru called as she came gliding across the floor with a large man in toe. Everyone felt their spirit pressure and tensed. No one from the 4th squad really felt comfortable around the 11th squad except for the Captain. Even the lieutenant was kind of taken back especially when dealing with someone like the Captain.

"How may I help you Captain Zaraki and Lieutenant Yachiru?" Captain Unohana asked smiling politely. "Oh my Please come with me Captain Zaraki!" She said now looking at his chest, which was covered with blood but already the wounds were starting to heal.

"Right this way Captain Zaraki," She said noticing the Captains slight reluctance. Zaraki had too much pride to go to 4th Squad when he could still stand. He was led into a small with a single bed in the corner. There was also medical equipment as well as a sink next to it.

"Its nothing, just a scratch, now when can I leave?" He said as she examined the lacerations on the chest.

"A scratch to you is an almost fatal wound to someone else Captain Zaraki but no need to worry you will be out of here in a couple of hours" She said smiling again.

Why does she have to freaking smile like that he thought to himself. When people smile when they aren't in battle it pisses me off, especially her. Why am I so pissed off anyways? Its not like I hate smiling people. Yachiru smiles all the time.

--"Captain Zaraki I need you to remove your outer robe in order for me to see what I'm healing". She told him interrupting his train of thought.

"What-- Oh yea whatever" he said removing the top part of his robe revealing the rest of the lashes and his abdominal muscles.

Captain Onohana then placed her hands near his chest. Green, crisp, whirling light then appeared around them.

She was fairly focused he thought. He noticed blue eyes pooling into her work, he could also see the slightest reflection of himself. Next he noticed her jet-black hair tied neatly in a braid, her skin was perfectly flawless like a porcelain doll. Finally her small mouth, it was truly-

"Captain Zaraki, you should be fine now, I'll come and check on you later" She said charmingly." Just rest for a couple of hours here then you can leave."

"What! I don't want to have to wait in this damn hospital bed!" He said getting angry as he stood up suddenly. Unfortunately when he did this one of this wounds opened. Zaraki then just looked down as if it was nothing.

"This is why you should stay for a little while Captain Zaraki. Let me fix this" she said coming closer to the captain as she put both her hands to his chest and the green light appeared.

Damn why is she so close. Wait why do I even freaking care. Damnit. Why am I even swearing?

"All finished now please wait here for a little while. I will be back," Unohana said this time a bit more sternly. Zaraki as beast like as he was wasn't stupid. You don't mess him just like you shouldn't mess with the 4th squad's Captain. He had to admit the way she commanded everyone was quite impressive. Some guys from his squad were even afraid of her he thought chuckling to himself. He did respect the 4th squad's Captain regardless of what others thought. Damn what am I thinking; obviously I got hit on the head to hard this time.

So he stayed got into the bed slowly, pulled the covers over his body and took a peaceful nap. I needed one anyway he thought.

* * *

**AN: So I know there was like nothing but this is a slow story. It will get better so bear with me. I tried to display each character's personally properly, hopefully I did.**

**Please forgive my lacking grammar skills and sentence structure I am learning:)**


End file.
